<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A magical upbringing by WhiteDiana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548213">A magical upbringing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDiana/pseuds/WhiteDiana'>WhiteDiana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love &amp; Legends (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry in Fantasy World, lesbian harry potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDiana/pseuds/WhiteDiana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my guilty pleasures is Harry Potter is raised by someone other than the Dursley’s.  So here is Harry (Actually female Harry named Holly), Helena and Angel (MC) find her abandoned in Chicago and raise her as their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Helena Klein/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A magical upbringing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vernon Dursley has happy, not only had he been selected to go on a business trip to the American city of Chicago, he was taking the opportunity to get rid of his freak niece once and for all.  As soon as they landed, Vernon drove his rental car into the city and pulled over once he was out of sight of people.  He then roughly threw Holly, and a trunk out of the car and sneered, “Now die like a good freak!”  With that last word, he sped off.  Unfortunately for Vernon, he had not gotten away with it.</p><p>Helena and Angel Klein-Fairfield were heading home from a night spent together when Angel noticed a car speeding away from an alley.  Curious she looked and gasped in shock when she saw a tiny girl wearing clothes that were far too big for her.  She hurried over and picked the little girl up into her arms.  Now that she could get a better look, Angel didn’t like what she was seeing, not only was the girl wearing very large clothes, she flinched as soon as she had been picked up, almost like she was expecting to be hit instead of held.  And she was light, way too light.  Helena walked over with a description of the car on a piece of paper.  She then noticed the trunk, and guessing it belonged to the girl, she shrunk it with magic and placed it in her pocket.</p><p>Just then a police car appeared, and the officer who had been driving took one look at the girl in Angel’s arms, grabbed her radio, and called for an ambulance.  As they waited, Angel passed the little girl to Helena while she talked to the officer.</p><p>“Hello little one, what is your name?”</p><p>“Holly.”</p><p>“Hello Holly, I am Helena, and that is Angel, she is my wife.”</p><p>“I thought women married men.”</p><p>“That’s how it normally works.  But sometimes a woman marries another woman, it happens with men too.”</p><p>Just then the ambulance arrived, and Angel called out, “Come on, love, let’s go!”</p><p>Helena nodded, and climbed inside the ambulance, which immediately left for the hospital.  On the way Angel held Holly’s hand, and asked, “What were you doing outside all by yourself?”</p><p>“My Aunt and Uncle don’t like me.  They hurt me, make me do all the chores, including the cooking, and don’t let me eat much.”</p><p>Helena was afraid to ask the next question, “What about your parents?”</p><p>“They died in a car crash.”</p><p>“Is that what your uncle told you?”</p><p>At Holly’s nod, Helena looked thoughtful, “I wonder if that is not the case; after we get you taken care of, we will endeavor to find the truth.”</p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p>Angel smiled, “We want to, something happened, you deserve to know what really happened.”</p><p>Just then they arrived at the hospital and the rear doors were opened. Holly was taken into the back while Angel and Helena sat down to wait.</p><p>Angel looked to Helena and noticed an expression on her wife’s face that she had not seen before.  Helena suddenly spoke, “She reminds me of myself.”</p><p>“You want to raise her?”</p><p>“I do, but I am also scared.  It seems she has been through much already, what if I make it worse?  You know well what I have been through.”</p><p>“I do, and you won’t, I will be here to help you.  If there are no family left or they refuse to take her, we’ll raise her ourselves.”</p><p>Just then a police officer arrived, and took their statements, Helena also gave a description of the car that they had seen leaving the alley.  After what seemed like days, but was actually a few hours, a doctor appeared.  “She’s ready for visitors, if you’ll come with me?”</p><p>The couple nodded as they rose form their chairs.  They followed the doctor to a room not too far away from the waiting room.  Inside the room Holly was wearing a hospital gown and there was an IV in her right arm.  “What is that love?”</p><p>“It’s called an IV, if the doctors hooked one up that means she’s probably dehydrated.  The bag on that hook holds fluids, and it lets a little bit of fluids in at a time.”</p><p>The couple then approached Holly and she brightened up when she saw them.  “You’re still here.”</p><p>Angel took the hand that did not have the IV in it, and held it in both of hers.  “We will not abandon you, Holly, I promise.”</p><p>Holly did not say anything, she just smiled, her gratitude obvious.</p><p>Just then a doctor appeared, “Are you both her guardians?”</p><p>Angel shook her head, “No, we’re not, we believe her uncle abandoned her here in Chicago.  If there is no other family, or her family does not take her in, we plan on adopting her ourselves.”</p><p>“I see, since that is the case I will explain what I found.  I’ll be frank with you both, I don’t know how she is alive.  There is barely any food in her system, she is severely dehydrated, I also discovered bleach and other cleaning agents in her stomach, and I also ran a sexual assault evidence kit, I unfortunately discovered semen in her vagina.”</p><p>The couple was furious, not only had Holly been subjected to physical abuse, but sexual as well.  And Helena was certain that she had been emotionally and physiologically abused as well, as she had been.</p><p>“I have already passed all of this onto the police, he will not get away with this if I have a say in it.</p><p>“What about Holly?”</p><p>“We’ll keep her here for a few days, just to make sure there are no toxins remaining in her system.  After that, the courts will decide the next step.  Since she has bonded to you both, I see no reason why you will not be granted temporary custody.”</p><p>The next morning, the couple got news that the car had been found and the driver was in fact the girl’s uncle.  He was promptly arrested and was sent to jail without bail.</p><p>As Holly recovered, the police in her home country of England informed her aunt as to what had happened, who was promptly arrested when she bragged that she had helped to abuse Holly.  Because of this, custody was granted to Helena and Angel, who went to the hospital as soon as they were told.  Once they reached her room, they were pleased to see that her IV had been removed.  Holly smiled when she saw them.  “Hi sweetie, ready to go?”</p><p>She nodded, “Yes, the doctor says I can leave today, but where can I go?”</p><p>Helena knelt at her bedside, a place where she had spent a lot of time over the last few days.  “That is why we are here; we have been given permission to bring you home with us.  We are also working on adopting you.”</p><p>“You want to adopt me, why?”</p><p>“You deserve a happy childhood, and we want to give it to you.”</p><p>Angel knelt beside her wife, “What do you say, want to come home with us?”</p><p>Holly nodded, “Yes please.”</p><p>“Then so it shall be.”</p><p>Just then a voice cleared her throat, the three turned and saw the doctor standing there, with a smile on her face.  “I see little Holly here is in good hands.  There shouldn’t be anything to worry about, but if something comes up, just come on back.”</p><p>The couple nodded, “Thank you doctor.”  Helena told her.</p><p>“My pleasure.  Have a good day.”</p><p>With that, Holly was soon dressed in clothes that Angel had bought, and the three were soon headed to Angel and Helena’s apartment.</p><p>Once they were inside, Helena and Angel sat down with Holly between them and Helena spoke first, "When we rescued you I found this trunk.  I believe it belonged to your mother."</p><p>"Can you open it?"</p><p>"Of course, I wanted to wait until you were here before I did."</p><p>Helena tried to open it, only to find it locked, a small burst of magic quickly solved that problem.  Inside were pictures and a letter, which stated in great detail that Holly's parents had been murdered and that she would be safe with them.  Holly broke into tears as she learned the truth of her parent's death.</p><p>Helena wrapped her in a hug, "Your parents loved you, when faced with the choice of their lives or yours, they chose you.  Never doubt that they cared for you, just as we will.</p><p>"Why are the pictures moving?'</p><p>"I assume they are magic in nature."</p><p>"But magic doesn't exist."</p><p>"It actually does, I wield magic, and I was shunned by my family and my village.  In fact I'm going to tell you a secret, I'm from a different dimension than this one."</p><p>"You are?"</p><p>"Indeed I am, but that is a story for another day.  It is getting late, let us eat, there is a big day ahead of us tomorrow."</p><p>The three women stayed locked in each others arms for a while longer, until Angel went for Chinese food then the three talked for a while longer until they went to bed.</p><p>After tucking Holly into bed, Angel gently kissed her forehead, hoping the gesture would keep her calm, "Our bedroom is next door, join us if you need to, ok?"</p><p>Retiring to their room, the couple cuddled on their bed before falling asleep.  Later that night Helena was awoken when the bed moved.  Opening her eyes, she saw Holly snuggling in between her and Angel.  Seeing the look of terror in the young girl's eyes, Helena realized that she had a nightmare.  Allowing her instincts to guide her, Helena wrapped her arms around Holly, who was also shaking violently, and began whispering soothing words in her native language.  Soon Holly's tears stopped and her body calmed.  "Stay?" she whispered.</p><p>"Of course, stay as long as you require."  She soon fell asleep, with Helena following soon after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>